


Мальчики и девочки

by Mey_Chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Паладины Вольтрона не только ценный мех и защитники Вселенной, но и просто мальчики и девочки, которые влюбляются друг в друга и так далее.





	1. Что это тут у нас?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Лэнс решил провести опрос среди паладинов.

У Лэнса не орлиное зрение, и особым вниманием он никогда не отличался. И чёрт его знает, почему однажды во время боя, когда Кит связывается с ним, и на экране появляется изображение его кабины, Лэнс замечает кое-что интересное. Кое-что очень странное, что не вяжется у него в голове с привычным образом Кита.  
— Так-так, что это у нас, — ухмыляясь, он заглядывает в кабину Кита спустя время после боя. Ладно, сразу же, как они оказываются на земле, но любопытство — ужасно мучительная штука.  
Кит смеряет его холодным взглядом; он, кажется, готов буквально выпнуть Лэнса прочь. Но тот уже находит взглядом искомое: действительно, прямо над экраном на тонкой цепочке болтается золотой крестик.  
— Серьёзно? — говорит Лэнс. — Это твой?  
Кит хмурится, но нехотя отвечает:  
— Нет. Подарок.  
Лэнс понимающе ухмыляется.  
— От твоей девушки, да?  
— Не от девушки, — отрезает Кит. Судя по его виду, он исчерпал весь лимит терпения и дружелюбия, но Кит слишком поражён его ответом.  
— Чего? Не от девушки? Так ты что, из этих?..  
Развить мысль не удаётся: точным пинком Кит отправляет его в полёт. А приземление оказывается достаточно болезненным, чтобы отбить охоту спрашивать дальше.  
Однако интерес Лэнса принимает иное направление.

***  
— Слышь, Ханк, а ты что держишь у себя в кабине «льва»?  
Ханк глядит сконфуженно, будто его поймали за чем-то постыдным; глаза у него начинают бегать, и он отвечает, запинаясь:  
— Ну… Ты понимаешь, в этих костюмах паладинов так жарко, я постоянно потею, — он вздыхает, — поэтому я и беру с собой бутылку с водой. А ещё… в бою ведь разное может приключиться, аптечка обязательно нужна. Или вот, например, во время боя нас разбросает в разные стороны, я окажусь один в открытом космосе. Чтобы дождаться вас, мне нужно чем-нибудь поддерживать силы. И как-нибудь занять время, поэтому я закачал несколько любимых фильмов… — он старательно загибает пальцы, как школьник, который учится считать.  
— Да как ты вообще в кабину помещаешься, если у тебя там такая свалка, — поражённо говорит Лэнс.  
— Почему свалка? — обижается Ханк. — Это скорее склад.

***  
— Что я беру с собой в кабину? — переспрашивает Пидж с таким видом, словно она ослышалась. Словно ей хочется думать, что она ослышалась. — А что у меня там должно быть?  
Лэнс пожимает плечами.  
— Ну я не знаю. Разные женские штучки.  
— Женские штучки? — взгляд Пидж становится таким же ледяным, как был у Кита. — Какие именно?  
Хотел бы он сам знать: Пидж и само понятие «женских штучек» в его системе мироустройства находятся очень далеко друг от друга. Если подумать, в Пидж вообще не так много от девушек — какими они должны быть, по мнению Лэнса. Конечно, после её признания он замечает отсутствие кадыка и слишком гладкие щёки без следов бритья. В остальном Пидж ничем не отличается от него — если говорить в общем, конечно.  
— Так какие женские штучки? — продолжает выпытывать она. — Тушь для ресниц, блеск для губ? Ты не заметил, что я не пользуюсь косметикой в обычной жизни, так зачем она мне во время сражения? Или, — вкрадчиво спрашивает Пидж, когда Лэнс уже успел покраснеть и пройти через несколько стадий неловкости, почти добравшись до стыда, — ты говоришь о каких-то других женских штучках? Более… женских, да?  
На этот раз ему не требуется намекающий пинок — бормоча что-то неразборчивое, Лэнс ретируется сам, пока беседа не приняла совсем уж неудобное направление.

***  
На самом деле Лэнс уже не слишком-то и хочет заканчивать свой опрос, но чувство врождённого упрямства (про себя он называет это «перфекционизмом») заставляет его подойти к Широ.  
— Ничего, — смеётся Широ в ответ на вопрос. — Наоборот, можно сказать, что я кое-что оставляю снаружи.  
Лэнс чувствует, как его челюсть сама собой отвисает. В голове появляется нелепая картинка с Широ, который аккуратно раздевается до белья и, оставив сложенные вещи лежать стопочкой на полу, залезает в кабину.  
— Может, это прозвучит глупо, — продолжает Широ, который, к счастью, не смотрит в этот момент на Лэнса, — но я стараюсь… как бы сказать… оставить снаружи мысли о поражении, страх, неуверенность. В бой нужно идти налегке.  
Он поворачивается к Лэнсу, и в мягком взгляде карих глаз Лэнс видит что-то такое, от чего у него сводит живот. Но вот Широ моргает, и это снова прежний он, к какому Лэнс привык за месяцы совместной жизни и сражений.  
— А ты, — говорит он, и видно, что это не обычная вежливость, — что нужно тебе?

***  
До разговора с остальными паладинами Лэнс даже не задумывается, чего не хватает в сражениях ему. Он не боится поражения, он не чувствует неуверенности — они обязательно победят, как же иначе? Он не думает о том, что может оказаться оторванным от остальных — окажись он в открытом космосе, воздух в кабине закончится прежде, чем он проголодается, разве нет? Но до тех пор ребята его точно найдут и спасут.  
Ему не нужны памятные подарки от дорогих людей — они все здесь, он слышит их через наушник, и от их присутствия его кабина кажется полной, здесь не поместятся никакие внутренние демоны, и здесь точно ничего больше не нужно.  
И всё же на последнее задание он берёт с собой маленькую бутылку воды, которую можно крепить к подлокотнику.  
В этих костюмах и правда безумно жарко.


	2. Не читайте чужих дневников (Ханк/Пидж)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ханк не видит ничего плохого в том, чтобы читать дневник Пидж. Снова и снова.

— Тебе что, нравится Лэнс? — спрашивает Ханк с порога, вваливаясь в комнату Пидж, где она сидит с ногами на кровати, уставившись в ноутбук.  
Вопрос настолько неожиданный, что она на мгновение отрывается от экрана и бросает на Ханка ошалелый взгляд поверх очков.  
— А?   
Ханк хмурится, и явно не из-за того, что в комнате бардак, на полу полуразобранные механизмы — трофеи от сражения с Галрой, которые в будущем, видимо, должны служить на благо паладинов, а на столике беспорядочной грудой лежат книги из личной библиотеки Аллуры: Пидж в свободное от тренировок время изучает язык Алтеи.  
Ханк ждёт ответа, и Пидж, закрыв ноутбук, нехотя спрашивает:   
— С чего ты это взял?  
— Ты очень много пишешь про него.  
— Пишу? Где?.. Ааа, Ханк, не смей трогать мой дневник! Не смей, не смей, не смей!  
Ханк добрый, заботливый и неглупый, совершенно не признаёт таких понятий, как «приватность», «частная собственность», «личное пространство». Пока Пидж кричит на него, он пересекает комнату и садится рядом. Матрас прогибается под тяжёлым весом, и Пидж, не переставая ругаться, по наклонной съезжает к нему, упирается коленом в его ногу.  
— Это же мой!.. Это моя!.. Просто не вздумай больше никогда так делать, понял?! — заканчивает она, молотя кулаками по его плечу, и останавливается, выдохнувшись окончательно.   
— Но ведь когда мы собираем Вольтрона, я могу заглянуть тебе в голову, — говорит Ханк. — Мы все можем.  
— Это необходимость, и не то чтобы я от этого в восторге… Слушай, — говорит она устало, — но ведь там я его только ругаю, пишу, как он меня раздражает. С чего ты решил, что он мне нравится?  
— А я не вчитывался, — говорит Ханк с таким видом, словно Пидж должна оценить его благородство: читал дневник, но не вчитывался же!  
Пидж не может оценить и в последний раз ударяет его по плечу. Но Ханк сидит такой серьёзный и задумчивый, что её раздражение разбивается о него, как морская волна о твёрдую скалу.  
— Не нравится он мне, — говорит наконец Пидж. — Он меня бесит, и я просто, — она делает рукой жест, будто что-то выкидывает, — изливаю в ноосферу. В последнее время он такой противный.  
— Это после того, как ты призналась, что девочка, — говорит Ханк.  
— Да! Он так нам меня пялится, будто…  
— …не может понять, как себя с тобой вести.  
— Именно! — торжествующе говорит Пидж. Настроение у неё явно улучшилось — она снова подхватывает ноутбук и открывает его, не прекращая говорить: — Такое чувство, что мозгом он понимает: «Пидж девочка, а я же гроза женских сердец, я должен что-то сделать!»…  
— А глаза, — мрачно подхватывает Ханк, — говорят: «Это же старина Пидж, с которым мы квасили пиво и обсуждали девчонок».  
Пидж смеётся, стуча по клавиатуре.  
— «Обсуждали», как же. Он и обсуждал, а я в это время старалась думать о гравитационных волнах и об излучении Хокинга. Нет, Ханк, мне совершенно точно не нравится Лэнс.  
Ханк вздыхает и зачем-то начинает разглаживать брюки на бёдрах, стараясь не касаться голой коленки Пидж, которая всё так же упирается в него.  
— Я думал, Лэнс всем девушкам нравится, — наконец говорит он, прерывая молчание.  
Пидж фыркает и начинает стучать по клавишам ещё быстрее. Говорит насмешливо:  
— Только в своих мечтах. Легче найти, кому он не нравится. С ним тяжело, Ханк. Хорошо, что с тобой не так.   
Она ерошит его волосы, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, и потому не может видеть, как под её рукой Ханк весь покрывается красными пятнами.


	3. Пикап 80-го левела (Ханк/Пидж)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ханк спрашивает у Лэнса о секрете популярности среди девушек. Лэнс только рад помочь.

Ханк находит Лэнса в столовой: тот, вольготно развалившись на стуле, листает старомодный глянцевый журнал с фотографиями полураздетых девушек. И где только нашёл? Хотя Ханк подозревает, что это такое магическое свойство Лэнса — везде находить пошлые картинки с девушками. Вот как у львов — читать мысли, так же и у него свой дар. Пусть даже здравый смысл подсказывает, что этот журнал был у Лэнса с собой перед тем, как они встретились с Широ и ввязались в эту байду со спасением Вселенной.  
— Лэнс, — говорит Ханк, — я хотел бы тебя кое о чем спросить.   
— Ну, — лениво говорит Лэнс, переворачивая очередную страницу — помятую и замызганную (аргумент в пользу версии здравого смысла).  
— Ты ведь хорошо разбираешься в девушках.  
— Ну, — повторяет Лэнс, переворачивая вторую страницу и пытаясь сдержать самодовольную ухмылку, которая грозит порвать его лицо на пополам.  
Ханк делает глубокий вздох, собираясь с силами, будто хочет нырнуть с обрыва в омут.  
— Какпонравитьсядевушке! — выпаливает он разом.  
— А, — бросает Лэнс, — да это проще простого. Нужен позитивный настрой, и без уверенности в себе никак. Помни — ты самый крутой парень, и это девушке повезло, что ты обратил на неё внимание. Повторяй про себя, когда подходишь к ней, и всё.  
— И это сработает? — недоверчиво говорит Ханк.  
— А то. Не веришь, тогда иди к Киту, пусть он тебе помогает. — Лэнс злорадно хихикает. — Уж он-то научит.  
Ханк не знает, что за терки у Кита с Лэнсом, и какая история скрыта за этим хихиканьем; ему и неинтересно. Он продолжает стоять над Лэнсом и сверлить его взглядом, пока тот со вздохом не закрывает журнал. Поворачивается лицом к Ханку и говорит утомленно:  
— Слушай, если у тебя проблемы с уверенностью, между делом расскажи ей, что у тебя есть боевой робот-лев. Девочки любят сильных мужчин, девочки любят кошек — комбо!  
— Ага, — бурчит Ханк. — Может, мне её ещё и покататься на нём?  
Лэнс умудряется сохранить снисходительно-поучающий вид, хотя у него дергается угол глаза.  
— Катать необязательно, — сухо говорит он. — Просто намекни, что ты не один из многих, а особенный… и так далее.  
— А если мой лев не произведет на неё впечатление? Если рассуждать гипотетически, — сконфуженно добавляет он.   
В глазах Лэнса с начала их разговора впервые мелькает интерес.  
— В Аллуру, что ли, втюрился? Тогда прости, чувак, но без шансов. Это местечко давно уже забито профессионалом.  
— Я сказал «гипотетически», — напоминает Ханк, но Лэнс, глядя на него с дружелюбной жалостью, закидывает руки за голову и повторяет:  
— Без шансов.  
— Это не Аллура!   
Лэнс зевает, потягивается, как большой тощий кот.  
— Ну так и намекни про льва! Только слегка намекни, — наставительно говорит он, — а то мало ли, окажется шпионом Заркона. И можешь в разговоре невзначай упомянуть, что ты вообще-то Главный Защитник Вселенной. Единственная надежда. Что?  
— А если, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Ханк, — на неё и это не произведёт впечатления?  
Лэнс моргает.  
— Ну я не знаю… Тут мало девушек поблизости, я слегка потерял форму… А, стой! Это Шей, да? Та шахтёрка с живой планеты, это она? Ну ты даёшь…  
— Я сказал «гипотетически», — робко напоминает Ханк, но Лэнса уже не заткнуть.   
Он поскакивает, хлопает Ханка по спине, фамильярно обнимает за шею и вполголоса говорит на ухо:  
— Да чо ты паришься, чувак!  
— Я не парюсь…  
— Она же вся твоя, она уже влюблена в тебя по уши!   
— Что, правда? — лепечет огорошенный такой новостью Ханк. — Нет, я же сказал…  
Мужской разговор прерывается звуком шагов, и в дверном проёме появляется Пидж. Бросает презрительный взгляд на журнал, лежащий на столе, и обращается прямо к Ханку, игнорируя Лэнса.  
— Вот ты где. Ты мне очень нужен, Ханк.   
Он сбрасывает с себя руку Лэнса и становится почти навытяжку, как перед офицером в кадетском училище.   
— Мне нужно кое-что перенести в мою комнату, всякие железки, очень тяжёлые, — она пожимает плечами. — Поможешь?  
Ханк лишь кивает — молча, часто и старательно. Лэнс переводит взгляд с одного на другую, и его глаза медленно лезут на лоб.  
Пидж машет рукой и снова пропадает в коридоре, Ханк идёт за ней, но в дверной проёме останавливается на мгновение и кидает на Лэнса ликующий взгляд. Показывает два оттопыренных больших пальца.  
— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Лэнс еле слышно — на большее сейчас он не способен.  
Ханк произносит одними губами: «Я ей нужен!» — и трусит по коридору вслед за Пидж.   
За девушкой, которую не удивить ни боевым львом, ни статусом Главного Защитника Вселенной.


	4. Кто, если не он (Широ и Кит)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почему это случилось с Широ? Почему именно с ним? С самым храбрым, самым добрым, самым лучшим? Почему ему пришлось так страдать? Почему именно он попал в плен к Галре и вернулся безнадёжно покалеченным — седым, со шрамом на пол-лица и без руки?

Во время спарринга Широ пропустил удар.   
Кит даже сам не понял, как так вышло: просто Широ, который с лёгкостью блокировал его атаки, вдруг остановился, и лезвие меча заскрежетало, полоснув по его металлическому суставу. От толчка Широ не удержался на ногах и сел на пол — беспомощно и нелепо, будто какой-нибудь Лэнс.   
Они сражались без доспехов, чтобы легче двигаться, и Кит почувствовал дурноту при мысли, что лезвие могло войти в живое тело.  
— Прости меня! Как ты? — выпалил он, подскакивая к Широ. — Нельзя больше сражаться без доспехов! Если у тебя что-нибудь болит…   
Тот поднял руку, жестом останавливая словесный поток. Он тяжело дышал, и явно не потому, что запыхался; Широ был в куда лучшей физической форме, чем все они, вместе взятые. Но и сейчас в его глазах можно было увидеть отражение тревоги — нет, настоящего страха.  
— Всё хорошо? — уныло спросил Кит, хотя и так было понятно, что нет. Широ сидел, опустив голову, и восстанавливал дыхание, пытался справиться с панической атакой. А он, Кит, ничем не мог ему помочь.   
В таком виде и застал их Лэнс — и конечно трактовал увиденное по-своему.  
— Что, с этим типом не выходит нормальный спарринг? Потренируйся со мной, Широ!   
Он весь сиял от предвкушения боя с кумиром, от самодовольства, и Киту как никогда хотелось выбить ему все зубы. Но при Широ делать этого не стоило, поэтому Кит сказал:  
— Слушай, почему бы тебе снова не поприставать к Аллуре? Разве она не женщина твоей мечты, или как ты там говорил?  
Сияние Лэнса тут же потускнело.  
— Она не женщина, — пробурчал он. — Она босс. Она мне мать мою напоминает. Вот ты бы стал подкатывать к своей мамаше, а?   
Кит хотел было сказать Лэнсу, куда ему стоит пойти с тупыми вопросами — и даже проводил бы, не стесняясь посторонних — но Широ вдруг рассмеялся, легко и весело, будто не было только что приступа.  
Несмотря на злость, Кит почувствовал невольную благодарность к Лэнсу: все-таки есть от него какая-то польза, от дурака этакого.

За обедом Кит не спускал с Широ глаз. И, конечно, заметил, как мелко дрожат его руки. Реакция тоже была ни к чёрту — Широ так и не сумел увернуться от ложки с зелёной слизью, которую Коран отрекомендовал как своё новое изобретение, от которого у паладинов должны увеличиться сила, ловкость и выносливость, и обостриться все чувства.   
Она оказалась ещё более зелёной и склизлой, чем обычная, и Лэнс объявил, что у него обострилось только желание забиться в самый дальний угол и зарыдать. Широ, который безропотно и рассеянно жевал свою порцию, снова улыбнулся, и Кит с удивлением почувствовал к Лэнсу что-то вроде симпатии.  
Вечером он долго лежал без сна в своей постели, в сотый раз задавая себе один и тот же вопрос.   
Почему это случилось с Широ? Почему именно с ним? С самым храбрым, самым добрым, самым лучшим? Почему ему пришлось так страдать? Почему именно он попал в плен к Галре и вернулся безнадёжно покалеченным — седым, со шрамом на пол-лица и без руки?   
Чем он заслужил такое, снова спросил в темноту и тишину Кит, но представил себе на месте Широ — Пидж, Ханка, Лэнса — и ему стало ещё хуже.  
Никто не заслужил бы подобное.

Утром — хотя утро в космосе является довольно условным понятием — Широ не пришёл в столовую. Кит пошёл его искать и обнаружил в тренировочном зале.   
Широ сражался с роботом и, кажется, выглядел… нормальным. Обернулся на звук шагов Кита и, слепо парируя атаку механизма, заметил:  
— Неважно выглядишь.  
— Кто бы говорил, — вздохнул Кит.  
Лицо у Широ было измождённым и бледным, под глазами залегли тени, хотя держался он куда увереннее, чем вчера.  
— Тебе очень плохо? — спросил Кит, хотя и так было понятно, что да — очень. Но Широ пожал плечами.   
— Как тебе сказать… Попробуй вспомнить свой самый худший день, Кит. У меня таких — каждый из тех, что я провёл в плену. Хорошо, что я так мало помню, — удивительно легко сказал он и добавил уже другим тоном, жёстким и уверенным: — Мне просто надо стать сильнее, вот и всё.   
Кит подозревал, что это «вот и всё» может растянуться на долгие годы, но вслух сказал другое:  
— Я постараюсь бить слабее.  
Широ усмехнулся.  
— Тогда пощады не жди.   
И в самом деле гонял его по залу всю тренировку, как взбесившийся робот для спарринга, а Кит, даже сражаясь в полную силу, чувствовал себя ребёнком. А после, когда измученный и здорово побитый Кит уже не мог от усталости сам встать с пола, протянул руку. Его хватка была крепкой и твёрдой.   
Как и его слова, в которых Кит теперь не сомневался.


	5. Я не боюсь (Кит/Пидж)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кит учит Пидж постоять за себя. А потом защищает от неё самой.

Иногда Киту почти физически неприятно смотреть на Пидж, уткнувшуюся в свой ноутбук.  
Нет, совсем не потому, что Пидж ему не нравится, даже наоборот: она хороший друг, в бою не подведёт, да и на лицо симпатичная. Если, конечно, получится разглядеть лицо за очками и растрепанными рыжеватыми волосами.  
Когда он видит её, согнувшуюся в три погибели, почти уткнувшуюся носом в монитор, то сам чувствует, как затекают плечи, как сводит ноги от долгого сидения по-турецки, как неприятно хрустит шея, стоит только повернуть голову.  
— Что-то ни разу не видел тебя в спортзале, — говорит он за обедом, обращаясь к ней.  
Пидж поднимает бровь.  
— Наверное, потому, что я там не бываю, — почти дружелюбно отвечает она. — Коран не разрешает мне покопаться в ваших тренировочных роботах.  
— И не разрешит никогда, — мурлычет Коран, подкладывая ей в тарелку какую-то бурую пузырящуюся массу. — Никаких «я попробую их улучшить!» и «А пусть они ещё и летать научатся».  
— Я имею в виду — ты не занимаешься.  
— Угу, — отвечает Пидж, перекладывая неаппетитный подарок на тарелку сидящего рядом Лэнса. Лэнс строит глазки принцессе Аллуре и не замечает ничего вокруг.  
— Но разве тебе не хочется постоять за себя, если окажешься лицом к лицу с врагом? — не сдаётся Кит.  
Пидж молчит, наблюдая за тем, как Лэнс, наконец заметив на своей тарелке что-то инородное, вытряхивает это прямо на еду Ханка, который как раз отвернулся.  
— А я и так могу постоять, — отвечает она. — Если помнишь, это я не дала нашему кораблю взлететь и столкнула вниз с высоты того стремного типа.  
— Тебе помог Ровер, и его больше нет, — напоминает Кит.   
Некоторое время они увлеченно наблюдают за Ханком, дожидаясь его реакции на коричневую дрянь. Тот, наговорившись с Широ, обращает внимание на тарелку — и с аппетитом начинает есть.  
— А я сделаю себе нового, — говорит Пидж. — Да, насчёт «постоять за себя» — помнится, когда кое-кто оказался лицом к врагу, мне пришлось его вытаскивать на моём «льве».   
Кит никак не может придумать, чем ответить, он уже готов сдаться, но помощь приходит с самой неожиданной стороны.  
— Правильно, Пидж, — с набитым ртом говорит Лэнс. — Нечего девчонкам этим заниматься. Мужчины от природы сильнее, это они должны защищать прекрасных дам.   
Смотрит он при этом почему-то на Аллуру, которая старательно делает вид,.  
— Ладно, — говорит Пидж, откладывая в сторону вилку. — Схожу я на твою тренировку.   
Кит мысленно обещает себе не подкалывать Лэнса целую неделю. 

 

И конечно она никак не может поначалу сосредоточиться на объяснениях Кита — лишь рассматривает завороженно тренировочного робота. Первое их знакомство было кратким — Аллура натравила его на свежеиспеченных паладинов, и он здорово надрал им всем зад. Теперь же — вот он, рядом, и что там какие-то объяснения по основам фехтования.  
— …и свитер лучше сними, — добавляет Кит, когда понимает, что все его наставления прошли мимо её ушей.  
— Ещё чего, — фыркает Пидж и поднимает перед собой обломок термотрубы, который им с Китом пока заменяет настоящее оружие. — Так что, я бью первая?  
Спустя пятнадцать минут она, раскрасневшаяся и взмокшая, сама стягивает с себя свитер. Под ним оказывается нежно-розовая майка с тонкими бретельками, из-под которых видно лямки лифчика — тоже розового.   
Кит невольно отводит взгляд: в Пидж оказывается куда больше от девочки, чем он думал.  
— У тебя нет линз, чтобы носить вместо очков? — спрашивает он. — Мы можем их разбить случайно.   
Она качает головой.  
— Ладно, — говорит Кит, — я осторожно.  
Пидж выглядит недовольной, хотя Кит не может понять, почему.

 

На следующий день она выходит к завтраку хмурая и невыспавшаяся. Со стоном усаживается на стул, бормочет:  
— Как всё болит.  
— Я тебе говорил, что сначала надо хорошенько размяться, «разогреть» мышцы. Тогда легче переносится нагрузка…  
— Ясно-понятно, — говорит Пидж, ковыряясь ложкой в пустой пока что — Ханк ещё колдует на кухне — тарелке.   
Она больше не придёт, с досадой понимает Кит.  
— Кажется, я придумал, что тебе точно понравится, — говорит он. — Слышала про такую штуку — кэндо?  
— Не-не-не, — говорит Пидж. — Я пас. Все эти махания руками и ногами…   
В этот момент в столовую заходит Лэнс. Слышит последние слова Пидж и прыскает от смеха.  
— Пидж с тобой спарринговала? — еле выговаривает он между приступами смеха. — Поздравляю, Кит, ты наконец нашёл себе достойного противника.  
Пидж краснеет как помидор, решительно смотрит на Кита и одними губами говорит: «Сегодня вечером».   
Кит разрывается между желанием дать Лэнсу с ноги и расцеловать его.

 

Физически Пидж слабее любого из обитателей замка-звездолёта, кроме разве что мышей Аллуры. Но у неё хорошая реакция, неплохие рефлексы и острый ум.   
На третьей тренировке она сама догадывается, как парировать сложный удар. После пятого спарринга просит у Корана какой-нибудь учебный фильм по боевым искусствам Алтеи. Тот сначала спрашивает разрешения у Аллуры, потом объясняет Пидж, как смотреть алтейские голографические видеозаписи.   
Коленки её теперь часто украшены синяками, да и руки под свитером — тоже. Коран косится на неё, но молчит. 

 

На седьмой день Пидж просит Кита о сражении настоящим оружием. «Для ситуации, приближенной к боевой».  
— Я ведь сама уже бывала, ну, в разных переделках, я не новичок, Кит.   
На двенадцатый день она его уламывает на то, чтобы он использовал баярд. Кит сам не знает, что на него нашло.   
Она пробует всё новые и новые приёмы, но без реального опыта это выглядит смешно — до определённого момента, когда она пытается каким-то хитрым способом обойти Кита сбоку и буквально напарывается лицом на острие его меча.   
Он вскрикивает и отдёргивает руку. На стекле очков серьёзная царапина, на виске Пидж — неглубокий, но длинный порез.  
— Я тебе чуть глаз не выколол, — говорит он, когда может наконец что-то сказать. Зубы у него так стучали только в раннем детстве, когда он подхватил простуду, и температура была около ста.  
— А вот и польза от очков, — замечает Пидж; кажется, она даже не испугалась. Или не поняла, что только что чуть не произошло.  
— Я… Ты… Давай закончим тренировку.  
— Почему? — удивляется Пидж, вытирая кровь с виска.   
В груди Кита змеёй шевелится нехорошее предчувствие.

 

Это предчувствие явно не относится к тому, что по пути из тренировочного зала в одном из длинных коридоров замка его перехватывают Ханк и Лэнс. Окружают, вынуждая стать спиной к стене, и сразу приступают к делу.  
— А я-то и не замечал за тобой садистских наклонностей, — мурлычет Лэнс.  
— Зачем ты с ней так? — рубит с плеча Ханк.   
Кит вертит головой из стороны в сторону, от одного к другому.  
— Что? — говорит он.  
— Ты ей лицо порезал, — Лэнс тычет себя пальцем в висок, — ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь?   
Кит рад бы ответить ему как следует, но чувство вины ещё слишком острое.  
— Даже если она этого хочет, — с другой стороны подхватывает Ханк, — тебе совсем не обязательно делать это.  
— Делать что? — Кит наконец-то звереет. — Вы что, считаете, что я её избиваю, а ей это нравится?   
У обоих делается одинаковый сконфуженный вид, и Кит понимает, что ляпнул что-то не то. Хотя суть верна — Пидж так хочет побыстрее стать сильной, что просит Кита не церемониться.   
Объяснить, что он имел в виду на самом деле, не получается: предмет их спора появляется рядом словно из ниоткуда.  
— Кит, пойдём смотреть алтейские видео про сражения! — говорит Пидж, словно и нет рядом с ним этой парочки идиотов.  
— Пидж! — Лэнс не даёт так просто игнорировать себя. — Это Кит тебя порезал?   
Она фыркает и задирает острый подбородок.  
— Дурак, это я сама. Попросила у него баярд посмотреть и включила случайно.  
Лэнс глядит на Кита виновато, а Ханк — с подозрением и укором. Этот точно не купился на историю о самовключившемся баярде, который может активизировать только владелец. Но Ханк молчит, и Кит… пожалуй, благодарен ему. Всё будет хорошо, он справится с этой новой манией Пидж. Хотя лучше бы она продолжала тыкать кнопки на своём ноутбуке.

Широ не читает ему нотаций, слава всем космическим богам; он обращается непосредственно к Пидж.   
— Пожалуй, ты слишком напрягаешься, — замечает он, глядя на то, как она тычет обломком трубы в тренировочного робота (Кит включил его на самый слабый режим).  
— Никакого напряжения, я почти в нирване, — отвечает Пидж, не глядя на него, а робот беспорядочно машет руками: то ли хочет достать до человека-противника, то ли прогоняет Широ.  
— Тебе не нужно так стараться.  
— Наоборот — я недостаточно стараюсь, — огрызается она и с размаху бьёт робота по единственному глазу.  
Широ принуждённо смеётся.  
— Кто-то вышел из нирваны. Остановись ненадолго, я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
— Будто позже нельзя, — бурчит Пидж, но всё же нехотя говорит роботу: — Закончить тренировку! — и поворачивается к Широ.   
Он начинает с того, что кладёт ей руку на макушку — ласково, почти по отечески.   
Кит ушёл бы, но они находятся между ним и дверью, поэтому он стоит прислонившись к стене зала, и слушает, и смотрит.  
— Пидж, я думаю, тебе стоит немного притормозить, — говорит Широ.   
Она мотает головой, стряхивая его ладонь, и отвечает резко:  
— А я думаю, что нет.  
— Зачем тебе это? — говорит Широ, и Кит думает, что сейчас Пидж взорвётся или начнёт втирать ему про гармоничное развитие тела и души, как в старых алтейских обучающих лекциях. Но Пидж вдруг говорит:  
— Ты не пустил Мэтта на Арену.   
С лица Широ мгновенно слетают нежность и забота, глаза удивлённо расширяются.  
— Пидж…  
— Мэтт боялся, — горько произносит Пидж, и в этот момент для неё не существует ни Кита, который стоит тут рядом и слушает, ни самого корабля-замка. Только она, её боль и Широ напротив. — Он не хотел сражаться, и ты не пустил его на Арену, ты порезал ему ногу так, чтобы он больше никогда не мог ни с кем драться.  
— Да. Он боялся, — выдержав паузу, отвечает Широ. Он стоит перед Пидж, склонив голову, а она задирает её, чтобы видеть его лицо. Киту почему-то на мгновение кажется, что они одного роста. — И я тоже боялся, и я не хотел сражаться. В этом нет ничего такого, чтобы стыдится этого.  
— А я не боюсь, — с вызовом говорит Пидж. — Я хочу сражаться.  
Широ снова кладёт ладонь ей на пушистую макушку, и Пидж склоняет голову под её тяжестью.  
— Вот поэтому, — говорит Широ, — тебя бы я тоже не пустил.   
Они стоят так молча около минуты, и Кит наконец решается напомнить о себе: он громко прочищает горло, и Пидж вздрагивает, и убирает механическую руку Широ двумя своими худыми руками. И говорит зло:  
— У меня уже есть отец, Широ. Мне не нужен второй.

Развязка наступает спустя неделю после разговора Широ с Пидж — и спустя месяц после начала занятий.  
Пидж теперь редко спаррингует с Китом, ей не нравится, что он осторожничает. А он старается не позволять ей без присмотра тренироваться с роботами. Он всё никак не может забыть собственное сражение со взбесившейся железякой.   
Он уже почти подходит к тренировочному залу, нажимает кнопку, чтобы открыть дверь, и слышит сквозь шипение отъезжающих в стороны панелей:  
— Начать тренировку третьего уровня.   
Кит бросается с места, протискивается между едва приоткрывшихся панелей, и успевает едва-едва.  
Пидж каким-то чудом парирует сокрушительную атаку своим муляжом меча, но от силы удара падает на пол и взвизгивает, совсем по-девчачьи. Кажется, до неё дошло, что всё серьёзно. Не церемонясь, Кит пинком отшвыривает её в сторону — и почти одновременно с этим парирует новый удар. Локоть пронзает боль, но он не отступает, он кричит во весь голос:  
— Закончить тренировку!  
Слова, которые Пидж не успела бы произнести. Робот замирает — и пропадает в голубоватом сиянии.   
Кит поворачивается к Пидж: его руки дрожат так, что удивительно, как он ещё умудрился не выронить баярд. Локоть правой ноет, наверняка растяжение связок. Но это всё не важно.  
— Что ты творишь?! — кричит он на Пидж, а она только трёт ушибленный бок и моргает как человек, которого только что разбудили посреди ночи. — Что ты творишь?!   
У него в голове десятки, сотни слов: он хочет сказать Пидж, что она ещё слишком нужна им, чтобы помирать, и что есть куда более достойные способы расстаться с жизнью, и чтобы она больше никогда, никогда!.. Но на язык просится только «Что ты творишь?!» и ещё «Я не хотел».  
— Извини, — наконец говорит Пидж с угрюмым видом. — Я думала, если противник будет сильный, я научусь быстрее.  
Ноги не держат Кита, и он почти падает на пол рядом с ней.  
— Научишься что? — стонет он. — Сражаться с Галрой? С профессиональными солдатами?   
Она молчит, но выражение лица так и говорит, что да, именно так.  
— Против робота в этом режиме я могу продержаться не больше трёх минут, — помолчав и собравшись с мыслями, начинает Кит. — Чтобы убить тебя, ему нужно было всего три секунды. Понимаешь, Широ — он год сражался на Арене, у него волшебная рука, и поэтому он может сражаться с Галра на равных. А я — я с самого детства занимался в разных кружках по карате, по фехтованию. Ты никогда не сможешь быть такой, как мы.  
Пидж опускает голову, рыжие лохмы закрывают лицо. Меньше всего Киту сейчас нужно, чтобы она заплакала.  
— Это не потому, что ты девочка, — торопливо говорит он. — Да тебе это и не нужно. Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты немного размялась, а то сидишь со своими железками, как потом спина не болит?   
— Больше не болит, — бормочет Пидж из-под своих волос.   
— У нас же команда, — продолжает Кит; кажется, он нашёл верные слова. — Мы с Широ бойцы, Ханк — оборона, Лэнс… позитив, — смеётся он. — А ты — техподдержка, и никто тебя не заменит, как ты не смогла бы заменить нас. Представь, что я попросил научить тебя всем этим кибер-делам, а потом начал копаться у тебя в компьютере?  
— Только попробуй, — говорит Пидж, поворачивая к нему лицо: глаза сухие и ясные, и она улыбается. — А на самом деле тебе просто надоело со мной возиться.  
— Есть немного, — смеётся Кит, обнимая её за плечи.


	6. Тренировка (Ханк/Лэнс)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ханк всегда рад помочь Лэнсу в чём угодно. Научить целоваться? Без проблем, зачем ещё существуют друзья.

На кухне витали запахи. Нет, даже так — Запахи. То ли жареное мясо под соусом, то ли фруктовый пирог, то ли ещё что-то, чему нет названия на языке землян, потому что все продукты — инопланетные, с давно погибшей Алтеи. Что-то неизвестное, но наверняка очень вкусное.  
Да, Лэнс был зверски голоден, но как воспитанный человек хотел дождаться, пока накроют на стол, чтобы позавтракать вместе со всеми. А на кухню заглянул просто так — может, Ханку нужна помощь с готовкой. Хотя тот на предложение помочь реагировал совсем как Пидж, если при ней начать копаться в её электронном барахле.  
По пути к Ханку, который в клубах паров и тех самых восхитительный запахов колдовал у плиты, Лэнс сканировал взглядом полки и столики: неужели совсем ничего не найдётся перекусить?  
Но Ханк заметил его раньше, чем он — еду; обернулся и, когда Лэнс уже был готов предложить помощь, а потом, откланявшись, удалиться несолоно хлебавши, озабоченно спросил:  
— Ты голодный, да? Подожди немного, сейчас все будет.  
— Э… — сказал Лэнс. — Ну… Типа да.  
— А хочешь попробовать мой суп? По-моему, чего-то не хватает.  
Он зачерпнул ложкой немного густого жёлто-коричневого варева из большой кастрюльки:  
— Вот.  
Лэнс хотел взять ложку, но Ханк сунул её прямо под нос, и он, испытывая некоторую неловкость, осторожно попробовал.  
— Ммм, вкуснотища! Всё отлично, не волнуйся!  
— Это хорошо, — вздохнул Ханк, притянул его к себе за ворот куртки и поцеловал.  
Ну то есть действительно поцеловал, по-настоящему, как целуются обычно парни с девушками, вот только он не был девушкой, а Лэнс и подавно. Сначала это показалось шуткой — вроде наказания за то, что он вломился в чужие владения. Но когда язык Ханка оказался у него во рту, Лэнс понял, что всё серьёзно. Всё взаправду. Он замычал и, упёршись рукой Ханку в грудь, оттолкнул его. Ханк так и застыл с поднятой рукой, в которой зажата ложка, и другой, протянутой к нему, и на лице у него тоже замерло недоумённое выражение. Словно это не он сейчас сделал херню.  
— Эй! — выкрикнул Лэнс, потому что надо было что-то сказать, а он ничего не мог сообразить. — Ты… ты зачем?  
Ханк пожал плечами с задумчивым видом.  
— Я думал, что если тоже нравлюсь тебе, то ты будешь не против.  
— А я против! — выкрикнул Лэнс, на всякий случай делая шаг назад. Он поднял руку вытереть рот, но нелепая мысль, что так он обидит Ханка, удержала его. Поэтому он просто повторил: — Я против! Я…  
Смотреть на Ханка было выше его сил, объясняться с ним тоже, поэтому Лэнс махнул рукой и пулей выскочил с кухни.  
Он так и не позавтракал, отсиделся в своей комнате. Честно говоря, он понятия не имел, как теперь вести себя с Ханком. Сталкиваться им придётся каждый день, а ещё объединяться во время боя. Лэнса почти мутило при мысли о том, какую чудовищную неловкость ему теперь придётся испытывать.  
Из комнаты он выполз только к ужину, потому что слишком проголодался, сел на своё место, не глядя ни на кого. Лишь рефлекторно поднял голову, когда перед ним поставили чашку с едой — и встретился взглядом с печальным, укоряющим взором Ханка.

На третий день он не выдержал.  
Мало того, что обитатели замка все как один начали выспрашивать у Лэнса, что случилось у них с Ханком, и пытались помирить. Когда сама Аллура вызвала Лэнса на приватный разговор, это стало последней каплей. В другой раз он был только обрадовался, он бы не терял даром времени, но сейчас она начала втирать ему, что между паладинами необходимы хорошие отношения — да что там! полная гармония — он не выдержал. Не в том смысле, что начал к ней клеиться, наоборот — Лэнс впервые нагрубил девушке.  
— Это не твоё дело, — отрезал он, когда Аллура начала намекать, что если они с Ханком не могут вдвоём решить свою проблему, то, может быть, им поможет она?  
Аллура, конечно, могла бы помочь. Например, если бы она согласилась встречаться с Лэнсом, то Ханк бы отстал. Но Ханк и не так не приставал, а мысль о том, чтобы налаживать с кем-то отношения, если ещё не разобрался с нынешними, ужасала.  
А ещё, ещё Ханк был слишком спокойным для того, кого так жестоко отвергли. Если бы Лэнс попытался поцеловать девушку, а та его оттолкнула и сбежала, он бы со стыда сгорел. А этот ходит себе спокойно, со всеми общается, даже смеётся над шутками Корана, продолжает готовить, как и прежде, и лишь иногда бросает на Лэнса грустные взгляды.  
— Нам надо поговорить! — сказал Лэнс, врываясь в комнату Ханка на третий день после их поцелуя.  
Тот лежал на постели, заложив руки на голову, и в ответ на смелое заявление Лэнса флегматично сказал:  
— Ну давай поговорим.  
— Ты мне не нравишься, — сказал Лэнс, чувствуя себя одновременно жестоким и очень смелым. Почти героем любовного романа.  
— Я понял, — ответил Ханк без выражения.  
— То есть ты мне нравишься! — отчаянно поправился Лэнс. — Но… не в этом смысле.  
— Я понял.  
— И у нас ничего не может быть.  
— Ладно.  
— Но ты же всё равно хочешь… чтобы было?  
Он брякнул это и спохватился, потому что вопрос вышел провокационный, и нечестный, и обидный. Но Ханк, старый добрый Ханк, ответил не раздумывая:  
— Конечно, хочу. Ведь тебе же продолжает нравиться Аллура, хотя она отказывает тебе каждый день.  
Это был хороший ответ, Лэнс оценил. Если подумать, Ханк неглупый парень. И вообще он классный, верный и надёжный. Если ещё подумать, Лэнс очень хотел бы вернуть их старые отношения, когда они могли шутить друг с другом, обниматься без всяких пошлых мыслей…  
— Постой-ка, — сказал он, подбоченясь. — А давно ты… по мне сохнешь?  
Ханк вздохнул и сложил руки на животе.  
— Как только тебя увидел, — сказал он.  
Лэнсу стало дурно: он вспомнил все их прикосновения, как он сам обнимал Ханка за шею, втирая что-то про обольщение девушек, как они вместе раздевались после занятий, чтобы пойти в душ — и шли вместе, хоть и в разные кабинки, конечно.  
Ханк видел его голым, Ханк пользовался тем, что они друзья!.. Что Лэнс считал его другом!..  
— И ты умеешь целоваться! — додумал мысль вслух Лэнс, пусть она и совершенно не проистекала из того, о чём он размышлял только что.  
Ханк снова пожал плечами.  
— Да так, до учёбы один парень был, и в училище с одним… встречался.  
— Когда ты успел? — ахнул Лэнс, потому что Ханк — он же всегда был на виду, всегда с ним!  
— Ну вот так вот. Как-то успел. А что, ты разве не умеешь целоваться? Тебе ведь уже...  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Лэнс, и ему было уже всё равно, что скажет на это Ханк. Да пусть хоть обсмеётся.  
Но тот сел на постели и сказал:  
— Я могу научить.  
— Я же сказал, — огрызнулся Лэнс, поневоле отступая к двери, — что ты мне… что у нас с тобой ничего не будет!  
— Конечно, — сказал Ханк. — Я просто научу тебя целоваться, и любая девушка будет от тебя в восторге.  
Это звучало не так плохо, ведь если с кем и учиться подобному, то уж лучше со старым другом, тем более что выбирать не приходилось. Пидж — и так девочка и слишком мелкая, Кит — при мысли о поцелуях с ним внутренности Лэнса сами собой завязывались узлом, Аллура всегда отказывала, а Широ… В этом направлении Лэнс отказывался думать вообще.  
А ещё это был способ снова восстановить хорошие отношения. И для Лэнса это был самый главный аргумент.  
— Смотри сам, — рассуждал тем временем Ханк, похлопав рукой по кровати рядом с собой, — я ведь понимаю, что мне ничего не светит. Но я очень хочу тебе помочь, потому что… Целуешься ты и в самом деле плохо, — безжалостно закончил он.  
— Это я-то?! — возмутился Лэнс. Пусть он и правда не слишком-то силён в этом, зато столько литературы перечитал в своё время и фильмов пересмотрел! Да он теоретически куда опытнее, чем Ханк с его жалкой практикой. — Чем это я плох? — уже спокойнее спросил он.  
Ханк снова похлопал по месту на кровати рядом с ним.  
— Мне легче будет объяснить на примере, — сказал он.

Так и повелось: они целовались в комнате Ханка, в комнате Лэнса, на кухне, в столовой, в бесконечных коридорах корабля-замка. Ханк говорил, что у него стало неплохо получаться, Лэнс и сам чувствовал это. Строго говоря, он много всего разного чувствовал, но старался не слишком вдумываться в это.  
За исключением этого, отношения у них стали действительно, как раньше, и остальные наконец-то перестали коситься на них и не пытались больше помирить. Если бы они только знали!  
Конечно, целоваться со своим другом было не совсем правильно — точнее, совсем неправильно. Но Лэнсу это нравилось, как нравилось и то, что неловкости при общении с Ханком он больше не испытывал. У них теперь даже была одна тайна на двоих.  
А потом случилось и это самое. Они целовались в подсобке, полной каких-то контейнеров и коробок, маленькой и узкой. Целовались уже достаточно долго, но Лэнсу и самому не хотелось разрывать поцелуй, слишком хорошо это было. Ханк прижимал его к стене, обнимал его, он был тёплым и мягким. А потом он засунул руку в штаны Лэнса и взялся за его член. Лэнс хотел сказать, что он охренел и пусть немедленно отпустит, но в этот момент во рту у него был язык Ханка, а сам он так возбуждён, что хватило буквально трёх движений. В штанах стало мокро и тепло, в ушах зазвенело.  
Ханк вытащил руку, сказал деловито:  
— Нужно полотенце, — и вышел из подсобки. Следом на подгибающихся ногах брёл Лэнс.  
Обстоятельно вытерев руку, Ханк протянул полотенце ему. Вид у него был… как всегда, будто Лэнс только что не кончал ему в руку.  
— Ты что сейчас сделал? — сказал Лэнс.  
— Я? — удивлённо спросил Ханк, и вышло это у него на удивление искренне. — Мы же целовались, как будто мы парень и девушка, а у них бывает разное…  
— Значит, потренировать меня решил? — оскалился Лэнс.  
С одной стороны, он чувствовал странную лёгкость. От поцелуев с Ханком всегда оставалось возбуждение и ныли яйца , а сейчас — сейчас ему было хорошо, пусть и только физически. Но он испытал первый в своей жизни - от чужой руки, конечно — оргазм, и это была рука Ханка! Старого доброго…  
— Ну да, — сказал старый добрый Ханк с совершенно серьёзным лицом, — девушки же делают разное.  
— Давай сюда полотенце, — только и смог ответить Лэнс.

Он пришёл к Ханку поздно вечером, когда уже принял душ — целых три раза — и успел обо всём подумать.  
— Ты ведь и не думал мне помогать с девушками? — сказал он обречённо.  
Ханк, который снова лежал на постели и читал какую-то алтейскую книжку об инопланетных звездолётах. Он отложил её и сказал, не скрывая довольной улыбки:  
— Ага.  
Лэнс сел рядом, прикрыл лицо рукой.  
— Но ты должен знать, что я… ну, что ты мне всё равно в том самом смысле не нравишься, это всё не так, как в книжках или кино. Просто… я хочу, чтобы мы снова дружили, как раньше, и… были вместе… И мне нравится с тобой целоваться, и сегодня тоже… наверное, было хорошо. Но я никогда не смогу дать тебе того, что нужно, — пафосно закончил он фразой из плохой мелодрамы.  
— А что мне нужно, Лэнс? — спросил Ханк у него за спиной, и это был какой-то не «его» вопрос, и голос странный, но ведь и всё это было — не «их». Им всегда было друг с другом хорошо и легко, и надо было сделать что-то такое, чтобы снова стало по-прежнему. Но только ещё обязательно с поцелуями и всем остальным - обжимашками по углам, а, может, и чем-то большим. Потом, со временем.  
— Да откуда же я знаю! — воскликнул Лэнс, с силой потёр лицо и, обернувшись к Ханку, выпалил: — Давай уже встречаться по-нормальному!  
Ханк ухмыльнулся, словно ему неведомы были душевные терзания Лэнса.  
— Разве мы уже не встречаемся? — сказал он.  
Лучшее, что мог придумать Лэнс в ответ на это — просто улечься с ним рядом и обнять. В конце концов, сколько можно себя обманывать.


	7. Жестокое обращение с животными (Лэнс/Аллура)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лэнс не хотел, правда не хотел этого!

— Прости, я не хотел!  
Лэнс глядит на неё с ужасом, с раскаяньем — совсем не так, как обычно. И он явно не собирается сейчас клеиться к ней и отпускать вульгарные комплименты.  
Он вытягивает перед собой руки, ладони сложены лодочкой, и в них виднеется что-то белое.  
— Что ты?.. — Аллура не успевает договорить: на неё волной накатывает чужой страх, и боль маленького израненного тельца становится её болью.  
Она ахает и прикрывает ладонью рот. Лэнс едва не плачет.  
— Извини, извини меня! Я правда не хотел, она кинулась под ноги, а я не успел остановиться!.. Может быть, она ещё живая? Я не хотел…  
— Коран! — зовёт Аллура, но голос от чего-то срывается.

***  
Капсула ровно светится голубым, и кажется, что она пуста. Но внизу, на мягкой подушке, покоится маленькое живое существо.  
Лэнс прибегает посмотреть на неё раз в три-четыре часа, он уже научился определять по показаниям приборов самочувствие того, кто внутри.  
Хамоватый мальчишка, нагло и смешно подкатывающий к ней, выбрал новую тактику и теперь из кожи вон лезет, чтобы показать, как ему жаль, что он раздавил её мышь.  
Когда он в очередной раз показывается в медицинском отсеке, на Аллуру накатывает удушливая волна гнева.  
— Зачем ты приходишь? — спрашивает она. Чересчур резко, пожалуй, но ей даже нравится, когда Лэнс вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
Аллура стискивает зубы: на этот раз он перешел все границы. Для него это всего лишь комочек меха, очень кстати попавшийся под ногу; а для неё — один из крошечных осколков прежней жизни, частица уничтоженной Алтеи, накрепко связанная с ней.  
— Я хотел посмотреть, как она, — с убитым видом говорит он.  
— Она плохо, — отрезает Аллура. — Ты повредил ей спинку. Это чудо, что она жива. А теперь, будь добр, займись чем-нибудь другим. Можешь поучиться пилотировать, для начала.  
Лэнс опускает голову, бормочет под нос: «Извини меня», — и бредет прочь. Аллура переводит дыхание, разжимает кулаки. Надо же, как она рассердилась, хотя повод совсем ничтожный.  
Она глядит на капсулу, на её холодноватый успокаивающий свет, и оттуда красным ручейком льётся пульсирующая боль. Крошечное существо страдает, и Аллура никак не может отстраниться от чужих эмоций. Маленькая мохнатая сестричка, тонкая ниточка, которая тянется из прошлого, которую так легко оборвать. Это глупо — цепляться за крохотную мышку, но на деле Аллура цепляется за часть прежней себя — той, что любила цветы и отца и не пыталась выжить в совершенно чужом и безвозвратно изменившемся мире.

После ужина её клонит в сон. В космосе, без чёткой смены дня и ночи, режим устанавливается немного другой, она может не спать очень долго, чтобы потом прикорнуть ненадолго и снова заниматься делами. Может, сказывается анабиоз, в котором она провела столько времени. Аллура зевает за столом, игнорируя жалобный взгляд Лэнса, встревоженный — Широ — и укоризненный, потому что принцесса должна прикрывать рот при зевке — Корана.  
— Я прилягу, но если что — будите меня — говорит она, встаёт из-за стола и идёт в спальню.  
Снимает с себя костюм для боя, принимает душ, переодевается для сна. Садится расчёсывать волосы — и понимает, что совершенно бодра. Все наверняка уже видят десятый сон, а значит, можно спокойно прогуляться по тихому кораблю.  
Ноги сами приводят её к каюте с капсулами, она заходит, думая посидеть здесь в тишине, читая книгу при неярком свете.  
А там — Лэнс, стоит и пялится на мышку, будто и не уходил. Аллура выходит из себя.  
Он даже не понимает, что происходит, когда она рывком разворачивает его и отталкивает от себя и от капсулы.  
— Да как ты можешь! — повышает она голос, сжимает кулаки, потому что это уже слишком, потому что это пора прекратить.  
К её удивлению, Лэнс в ответ сам сжимает кулаки и орёт во весь голос:  
— Я тебе сказал, что я не хотел этого! Это ты, ты — как можешь быть такой?!

***  
В мягком голубом мерцании он рассказывает ей, и голос звучит ровно, без эмоций, словно он всё это давно уже пережил:  
— У меня в детстве была компания, своя банда. Соседские ребятишки, совсем мелкие, а я старше всех, поэтому главный. Я был вроде как их лидер, самый сильный, самый умный, — он усмехается. — То есть, конечно, совсем не умный, но я тогда считал себя очень крутым. И пытался таким казаться, постоянно им рассказывал, как я бью мальчишек в школе, как меня там все боятся… Не важно. Я пытался И вот однажды мы все шли вечером по домам, а навстречу нам — собака. Точно бездомная, как к нам только попала? Вся грязная, лохматая в колтунах. И моя банда её испугалась, потому что для них она была страшной и огромной. Они стали меня просить её прогнать. Они… они ждали, что я сделаю что-нибудь, а я, понимаешь, не мог сказать им: «Не бойтесь, она ничего не сделает». Я должен был поступить круто. И я кинул в неё камень. — Он останавливается, молчит какое-то время. Сейчас Лэнс совсем не похож на придурковатого подростка, не умеющего себя вести. Сейчас он живой, настоящий, искренний, и вот такой — он даже немного симпатичен Аллуре.  
Лэнс тем временем находит в себе силы продолжить:  
— Сильно кинул, со всей дури, и попал ей в лапу. Она завизжала и побежала прочь, и лапу поджимала при беге. Похоже, я её сломал. Моя банда начала кричать от радости, а мне так гадко стало — и за них, что они такие жестокие, а особенно — что я такая тряпка. Я проводил их всех, а потом побежал искать ту собаку. Она спряталась где-то у мусорного бака, лежала и зализывала рану, а я встал над ней и заревел как маленький. — Лэнс снова усмехается, предлагая и Аллуре над ним посмеяться, но ей не смешно. Ей жаль и того, маленького Лэнса, и нынешнего. — Схватил её в охапку, грязную и блохастую, и потащил домой. Маме рассказал всё, как она меня ругала! А собаку мы вылечили, и она стала у меня жить. Моя банда и тут нашла чем гордиться: я приручил страшную злую собаку! Только вот мне уже не хотелось быть у них главным. Не потому что они плохие, а потому что я не годился быть главным… и крутым. И животных я с тех пор больше никогда не мучил… до вчерашнего дня.  
— О, Лэнс… — говорит Аллура и накрывает своей ладонью его руку. Она тёплая, она вздрагивает под её прикосновением, а потом вторая ладонь, тоже тёплая и веснушчатая, накрывает её собственную. Лэнс смотрит на Аллуру со смущением и в то же время так, как глядят на близкого человека — с нежностью, с тоской. В конце концов, они оба скучают по родителям, им обоим нужно немного тепла. Когда Лэнс обнимает её и зарывается носом в её волосы, в этих объятиях она снова чувствует себя не одинокой.  
Когда Лэнс разжимает объятия, его глаза сияют, он весь словно светится изнутри. Аллура мысленно уже готовится не слишком сопротивляться, если он захочет её поцеловать, но тут Лэнс открывает рот и выдаёт:  
— Но ты не думай, с тех пор я сильно изменился! То есть я раньше не был крутым, а в нашем училище я был лучшим пилотом, Ханк подтвердит!  
Аллура со смехом отталкивает его; момент утерян, но теперь ей легко и спокойно. И снова хочется спать — так сильно, что она уверена — уснёт, едва только ляжет в постель.  
— Приятных снов, — говорит она и уходит, оставляя Лэнса в полном недоумении.

На возвращение мышки в ряды здоровых собирается вся крохотная команда корабля.  
Капсула открывается, и из неё вылезает совершенно сонный и совершенно здоровый грызун. Поводит носом, радостно поднимает голову, завидев своих собратьев, которые тоже собрались здесь.  
— Ура! — кричит Пидж, и паладины вторят ей, а Аллура знает — это не из-за крохотной мышки, на самом деле они рады за неё.  
Один Лэнс стоит с кислым видом: ему по-прежнему стыдно, и радость от того, что всё обошлось, перебивается чувством вины.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Аллура, и когда он непонимающе глядит на неё, хватает его за руку и тянет к себе. — Давай-ка, большой и неуклюжий человек, поздоровайся с мышиным паладином.  
Мышиный паладин глядит на Лэнса с опаской, а тот на него — с настоящим ужасом. И только когда Аллура заставляет его нагнуться и, ухватив за руку, протянуть её, мышонок подбегает поближе. Нюхает протянутую ладонь и осторожно лижет её крохотным язычком.  
— Мыши признали тебя равным себе, — торжественно говорит Кит.  
Лэнс вспыхивает было, но затем отвечает с улыбкой:  
— А то. Зато тебе до них ещё расти и расти, неудачник.  
И выпрямляется с видом победителя, а Аллура думает, что надо будет как-нибудь раскрутить его ещё на одну историю из детства. Может, он поймёт со временем, что ему совсем необязательно быть крутым, чтобы понравиться ей.  
Достаточно просто вести себя поаккуратнее с её мышками.  
И быть неуверенным в себе, склочным, паршивым пилотом и слабым бойцом, но всё же искренним и настоящим.  
И тогда она даст ему шанс.


End file.
